1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to molds, and particularly, to a mold for molding an optical fiber connector.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical fiber connector typically includes a number of fiber receiving holes each for fixing an end of an optical fiber and a positioning block for keeping the optical fiber connector at an accurate position. Optical signals pass through the surface of one optical fiber connector and go into another coupled optical fiber connector. The surface of the optical fiber connector, which optical signals pass through, is called the lens portion. The functional surface can be a curved surface or a flat surface according to different transmission requirements.
It is usual to employ two different molds for respectively molding optical fiber connectors with curved surface or flat surface. Therefore, the costs of the mold and the optical fiber connector are increased.
What is needed therefore, is a mold for molding optical fiber connector to overcome the above-mentioned problems.